A última Grande Batalha
by Ziegfried e Juliane.chan
Summary: Que inimigo seria poderoso o suficiente para unir dois universos, e fazer com que os defensores de Atena de dois mundos o confrontassem em uma grandiosa batalha?
1. Prólogo

**A ÚLTIMA GRANDE BATALHA**

Bye: Ziegfriedaenslaed e Juliane.chan.

Este fic surgiu de um sonho louco que eu tive, compartilhei com o Igor pelo msn e surgiu esta idéia deste insólito crossover.

Que inimigo SERIA poderoso o suficiente para unir dois universos, e fazer com que os defensores de Atena de dois mundos O confrontassem em uma grandiosa

Querem saber mais destes personagens? Dos originais que aparecerão? Do que acontece em cada universo? Leia as fics Atos de Vingança I e II de Ziegfried, e os meus fics Intrigante Atração, Bhagavad Gitâ e O Terceiro Selo para conhecê-los.

Boa leitura!

As crianças neste fic: Kenny e Junnon tem 10 anos, Ângela 8 anos, Shakiti 7 anos, e Aléxis 7 anos também, mas é alguns meses mais novo que Shakiti.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A ÚLTIMA GRANDE BATALHA**

**Prólogo **

Em algum lugar, além do tempo e do espaço... Onde o Universo pode ter começado, uma fortaleza se ergue, sustentada no vácuo pela vontade de um ser. Este ser caminha por seus longos corredores, adentrando um grandioso salão, onde as miríades de estrelas e mundos ornavam suas paredes.

Este ser de Grande poder fixa o olhar em suas criações. Duas Terras, dois Universos...Ele as observou por bilhões de anos, o que para ele tal tempo nada significa.

"_Não! Isto não está certo...falhei!"_-diz uma voz que parece ressoar como mil tempestades.-**_"Tudo está errado! Devo recomeçar..."_**

Ele faz menção de tocar em uma das telas, como um artista que queira destruir uma obra, mas recua, como se algo o impedisse.

"_Não cometerei os mesmo erros de antes...sinto seu cosmo querendo me impedir, mas não sois capaz disso! Eu dei a eles todos os recursos para construírem um paraíso e em minhas duas criações se entregaram a guerra, morte e cobiça. Não são dignos!"_

Em resposta, uma ventania vinda de lugar nenhum toma o recinto e o Ser vê as imagens das telas mudarem, mostrando os rostos de duas crianças.

"_Que? Estes dois seres ínfimos podem me atrapalhar? Impossível, minha vontade é suprema!"_-parecia conversar com o cosmo que o impedia de agir.

Ele tenta novamente retocar sua criação, mas uma força o repele.

"_Então, os cosmos destas crianças me impedem? Quem são? Novas divindades? Onde estão?"_-ele observa a pintura, que representava os dois universos, de repente a pintura revela o Santuário de uma das Terras.-_ "O lar de Pallas Atena...Estas crianças estão lá. Devem ser destruídas."_

Um cosmo sereno o rodeia, como se conversassem.

"_É meu desejo, não ouses me contrariar. Queres barganhar comigo? Pois bem...o que propõe?"_-ele ouve com atenção.-_ "Que assim seja. Prepare o terreno, os campeões que escolhestes e eu escolherei os meus. Mas se eu destruir as crianças, não poderás se opor ao que eu desejo. Se seus campeões vencerem os meus e provarem seu valor, pouparei estes universos por mais alguns bilhões de anos. Esperarei por sua evolução."_

O cosmo sereno que conversava com o Ser, afastou-se.

"_Esta é a vontade de Janus."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Santuário...

Os gritos dos mais jovens treinando preenchia o ar. Os aprendizes da futura geração de cavaleiros de Atena se degladiavam em uma amistosa competição de luta, sob os olhares orgulhosos de seus mestres e pais.

"Aléxis cresceu, Saga."-comentou Shura vendo o menino de cabelos como os do pai e brilhantes olhos dourados, se aquecendo.-"Como tem sido o treinamento dele?"

"Obrigado. Ele é esforçado, mas acho que..."-ficou pensativo.

"O que?"

"Ele se contem muito em seus golpes, como se tivesse medo."

"É natural, sendo quem é."-fala Shaka sentado atrás deles.-"Aléxis não é como as outras crianças. Ele se esforça muito para satisfazer suas expectativas."

"Vai começar."-avisou Shura.-"Ele vai lutar com o Kenny?"

"Sim."-Saga sente a mão de Kanon em sua cabeça.

"Vamos ver quem ganha esta?"

"Aléxis."-responderam Shaka e Shura, fazendo Saga rir.

"Ei!"-protestou Kanon.-"São meus filhos!"

"E meus discípulos!"-retrucou Aiolia.-"Ensinei a eles tudo o que sabem!"

"E Saga ensinou a Aléxis tudo também. E Celeste reforçou as lições."-completou Shaka.-"Sendo Saga quem é, e Celeste um ex-anjo, embora mortal, não perdeu sua força...sinto que os gêmeos terão problemas."

"Calados."-resmungaram Kanon e Aiolia.

"Pai."-uma menina de longos cabelos castanhos presos a uma trança, usando roupas de treinamento chegou, aparentava ter seus oito anos de idade. Ela tinha uma expressão preocupada e segurava sua máscara na mão.

"Não ia lutar com Ângela agora, Shakiti?"-perguntou Shaka, preocupado com a filha.

"Eu...não me sinto bem. É como se..."-ela olha para a máscara.-"Posso ir pra casa?"

"Você nunca foi de fugir de um treino. O que foi?"

"Eu...não sei. Só quero ir pra casa."-queixou-se a menina.

"Espero que não esteja adoecendo."-Shaka coloca a mão sobre a testa dela.-"Não...não tem febre."

"Pai..."

"Quem é aquela na arena?"-perguntou Kanon, levantando-se em alerta.

Em meio a arena, interrompendo as lutas entre os jovens aprendizes, uma mulher usando um manto, cabelos negros que pareciam ter vida ao sabor do vento, surgiu. Dela emanava um Cosmo cálido, suave...mas poderoso.

A mulher fitava Aléxis e deu um sorriso, para acalmar o menino.

"EI! Quem é você?"-na arena já se encontrava Máscara da Morte, e atrás dele Aioros e os cavaleiros de bronze que assistiam a luta.-"Eu perguntei seu nome, porra! É surda?"

"Começou..."-ela sussurrou, emanando um poderoso cosmo.

No templo de Atena, Saori Kido que conversava com Seiya, Shun, Hyoga e June parou assustada ao sentir o Cosmo da recém chegada.

"Ela? Aqui?"-perguntou lívida.

"Que?"-Seiya olhou na direção do Coliseu.-"Que cosmo poderoso é ..."

Seiya não completou a frase, a luz intensa tomou conta do Santuário e se dissipou. Quando Saori abriu os olhos.

"Seiya! Shun!"-Hyoga os chamava.-"Onde estão?"

"Sumiram!"-June não continha sua aflição.

Na casa de Virgem, Raga-Si abandonou seus afazeres e correu para a entrada desta ao sentir o cosmo da intrusa, bem como o desaparecimento de um outro bem familiar.

"Shakiti?"-murmurou o nome da filha.

No Coliseu, o caos também tomava conta de todos.

"As crianças!"-Aioros não conteve seu espanto com o desaparecimento delas.

"Os gêmeos!"-Kanon pulou na arena, não via seus filhos.-"Kenny! Junnon!"

"Aléxis?"-Saga estava perplexo, e o choque deu lugar à ira, voltando o olhar para a intrusa que permanecia parada no mesmo lugar. Com um salto chegou ao seu lado.-"Onde estão as crianças? Onde está meu filho!"

"Ângela?"-Máscara da Morte tentou ver o rosto da filha entre os que ficaram na arena e nada. Não conteve sua ira, agarrando a mulher pelo pescoço como se fosse quebrá-lo.-"Onde está minha Filha!"

"Máscara da Morte!"-alerta Shaka.-"Se a matar, jamais saberemos."

A mulher não se sentia ameaçada pelos cavaleiros, ainda mantinha o olhar sereno e em silêncio.

"Não sinto os cosmos de alguns cavaleiros também e..."-diz Shura e depois olha confuso para os outros cavaleiros.-"Sinto os cosmos de...Aioros em sua casa?"

"Estou aqui!"-Aioros também olha para a sua casa confuso.-"Estou louco? Sinto isso também...e...algo errado na casa de Escorpião!"

"Desembucha!"-Máscara apertou levemente o pescoço da mulher.-"Que merda está havendo aqui."

"O começo do fim."-ela respondeu.-"Se não forem rápidos."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Em outro lugar...

"Onde estamos?"-Aléxis perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados.

"Abra os olhos pra ver...Dãããã!"-respondeu Kenny, recebendo um pedala do irmão.-"EI!"

"Está assustando ele."-falou o outro.

"Parece a casa de câncer."-falou Aléxis.

"Este lugar tá sinistro."-comentou Kenny, andando na frente. Parou ao perceber algo num canto escuro.-"Quem tá aí?"

Aproximou-se mais e...

"BUUUUUUUUUUU!"-gritaram Ângela e Shakiti!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"-Kenny gritou caindo sentando no chão.-"Suas malucas!"

Todos riram da brincadeira, menos Kenny que ficou emburrado sentado no chão. Depois ficaram em silêncio.

"A gente não tava na arena? Como chegamos aqui?"-perguntou Ângela olhando ao redor.-"Eu não me lembrava deste corredor ser tão escuro!"

"Vamos procurar a sua mãe."-sugeriu Aléxis, pegando na mão da Ângela, mas parou ao sentir que pisou em algo.-"Que isso?"

Olharam para o chão e viram uma cabeça. As crianças gritaram.

"Mas! As cabeças não ficam mais na casa de Câncer!"-Ângela escondia o rosto no braço de Junnon.-"Quero meu pai!"

Shakiti olhava ao redor, como se sentisse algo.

"É o Santuário, mas ao mesmo tempo não."

"Não entendi nada do que você disse."-debochou Kenny.

Ouviram sons de passos metalizados, alguém de armadura aproximava-se. As crianças ficaram tensas, e ao verem quem era, respiraram aliviadas, menos Shakiti que olhava a pessoa com desconfiança.

"É o senhor, tio! Que alivio!"-disse Kenny.

"Senhor Máscara da Morte?"-perguntou Aléxis, também sentindo algo diferente.

"Pai."-Ângela correu até o homem, abraçando-o, mas este a afasta com um gesto brusco, assustando os meninos.-"P-papai?"

"Como é? Você me chamou de quê?"

Ele se abaixa ficando na altura dos olhos dela, e para seu espanto, nota semelhanças, às quais reage instantaneamente erguendo a menina do solo pelos cabelos.

"Ahhh, não dessa vez, seus desgraçados filhos do inferno! Já vi esse filme e não gostei do final! Quem são vocês? Identifiquem-se AGORA!" – berra com a garotinha enquanto aponta o indicador para os gêmeos atônitos abaixo.

"Pa-papai?"-Ângela estava assustada demais.

"Solta ela!"-falaram Kenny e Junnon ao mesmo tempo, acertando com chutes fortes os joelhos de Máscara da Morte, o fazendo soltar Ângela pela surpresa do ataque imprevisto.

Junnon pegou a mão de Ângela, puxando-a e ordenando aos outros.

"CORRAM!"

"Para onde?"-perguntou Kenny, puxando Shakiti pela mão.

"Pra fora! Pra casa de Leão!"-gritou o mais velho dos gêmeos.-"Mestre Aiolia cuidará dele!"

"Pivetes catarrentos!"-Máscara se erguia, ferido em seu orgulho.-"Não tô nem aí se são moleques ou o que Atena dirá! Eu vou colocar suas cabeças enfeitando minha nova sala de troféus!"

"O que houve com o tio Giovanni?"-Aléxis corria o mais que podia.-"Ficou maluco?"

"Cara, e eu que achava que o tio Saga tinha problemas de dupla personalidade!"-Kenny acelerou o passo ao sentir o cosmo agressivo do outro.-"Corram!"

"Indo a algum lugar, monstrinhos?"-Máscara da Morte estava bem atrás deles.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"-gritaram os pequenos, que aceleraram os passos e trombaram com algo que parecia uma muralha.

"Agora eu..."-Máscara parou e encarou quem estava ali.-"Que vocês querem aqui, Aldebaran e Shura?"

"Perseguindo crianças?"-Aldebaran zombou olhando os meninos.-"Você já teve dias melhores."

"Atena nos chama. Aioros e Milo desapareceram."-falou Shura e depois ele fitou as crianças.-"Quem são?"

"Menos dois caxias no Santuário."-falou Máscara.-"Que me importa se o escoteiro-chefe sumiu?"

"Com estas roupas devem ser aprendizes."-concluiu Aldebaran.-"Não sabem que as Doze Casas são proibidas a discípulos de outros cavaleiros que não sejam os nossos? Só podem vir aqui com seus mestres."

"Eles vieram pra fazer alguma na minha casa. A loirinha tava me chamando de pai."-resmungou Máscara da Morte com um olhar desconfiado.

"Não creio."-Shura sorriu.-"Ela é bonita demais pra ser sua filha."

"Eles não conhecem a gente também!"-Kenny cochichou para Junnon.-"Aposto que o mestre Aiolia também não nos reconheceria. O que tá acontecendo aqui?"

"Não sei!"

Máscara passando afasta os gêmeos e a jovem Shakti com um aceno e para em frente à Ângela, que ainda o encarava assustada.

"Que foi?"-ele se abaixa e a encara, aquela semelhança toda o intrigava.-"Só por curiosidade, quem é sua mãe? Talvez eu me lembre de algum nome."

Aléxis fica entre Ângela e Máscara da Morte.

"Perdeu algo, moleque?"

"Aldebaran...este menino, não lhe parece familiar? Com alguém que conhecemos?"-Shura cutuca o cavaleiro de Touro que fita Aléxis.

"Mas é ..."-ficou espantado e depois com gentileza os afastou do Cavaleiro de Câncer.-"Eu os levo pra fora das Doze Casas e subo depois."-falou Aldebaran preocupado em deixar aqueles meninos ali, com o Máscara da Morte enraivecido.

"Eu quero ir pra casa."-murmurou Ângela.

"Que tal se a gente..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FANTASMAS!"-os cavaleiros ouviram alguém gritar do lado de fora da Casa de Câncer.

"Conheço essa voz esganiçada."-falou Shura, correndo para ver o que estava havendo, sendo seguidos por todos. Parou surpreso diante da cena.-"Madre de Dios!"

Tatsume estava caído no chão, olhar de puro medo, apontando para os dois jovens diante deles.

"Vo-vo-vocês...vocês..."

"Eles!"-espantou-se Aldebaran.-"Seiya? Shun?"

"Levanta Tatsume! Tá me envergonhando."-falava Seiya.-"Por que o espanto? A gente sumiu do templo de Atena e apareceu aqui perto da Casa de Câncer. Só isso."

"Seiya. Ele está apavorado."-Shun concluiu estendendo a mão para o mordomo de Saori.-"Levanta, Tatsumi. O que há com você?"

"Vocês...vocês...vocês morreram!"-Tatsumi diz finalmente, levantando-se e correndo.

"Morremos?"-Seiya olhou confuso para Shun e depois para os cavaleiros de ouro atrás deles, que também os olhava espantados.-"A gente sumiu, mas... Meninos...Shakiti, sabem o que está havendo?"

"Tio Seiya! Tio Shun!"-as crianças correram e abraçaram as únicas pessoas que pareciam reconhecê-los.

"O tio Giovanni quase matou a gente!"

"Não sabe quem é a Ângela."

"Nem o tio Deba me reconheceu!"

Falavam ao mesmo tempo, deixando os cavaleiros de bronze confusos.

"Primeiro Aioros e Milo desaparecem..."-Shura comenta.

"Agora, Seiya e Shun estão vivos..."-Aldebaran passa a mão pelos cabelos e ri.-"Estão vivos!"-Comovido, o grande cavaleiro os abraça, quase sufocando-os.-"Há! Que alegria!"

"Tá...esmagando meus...ossos!"-Shun gemeu.

"Preciso...ar..."-Seiya já estava vermelho.

Aldebaran os soltou, sem graça.

"Desculpem, foi a emoção."

Máscara puxa o Touro pelos cabelos para longe de Shun e Seiya, colocando seu indicador direito bem entre os olhos deste.

"Sai de perto deles, seu cruzamento de ursinho carinhoso com teletubbie disfarçado de gente! E se não for quem pensamos? Lembrasse do que houve aqui anos atrás com as deusas da Vingança! Os fracotes de bronze viram estes dois serem mortos! Pégaso foi morto pela Nêmesis e Shun por Leviatã! Fênix ainda está bufando por causa disso!"

"Que? Eu nunca enfrentei esta Nêmesis"-Seiya defendeu-se.-"Que está acontecendo? Eu estou bem vivo na sua frente!"

"Não por muito tempo" – Máscara eleva seu cosmo

"Mas ele está certo nisso, Pégaso foi morto sem oferecer resistência"-comenta Shura.

"Isto está muito confuso!"-Shun coça a cabeça.

"Eu já disse."-falou Shakiti.-"Aqui é o Santuário, mas não o nosso Santuário."

"Hã!"-todos soltaram exclamações.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Na casa de Escorpião...Em outro Santuário.

"Você já era, sua cópia mal feita!"-Milo disparava sua Agulha Escarlate contra seu adversário que se desviou com graça.

"Quem você está chamando de cópia? Eu sou o Milo original! Primeiro e único!"-disse revidando o ataque.

"Há! Conta outra! Já usaram este truque comigo antes! Nêmesis deveria processar quem plagia suas idéias."

"Eu vou processar sua cara, intruso!"-tenta socar seu duplo.

Os dois Cavaleiros de Escorpião tentavam se acertar de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas seus ataques se anulam golpe a golpe, é como lutar com um espelho. Para um deles o deja vu é assustador.

"Não vão brincar conosco de novo! Agulha Escarlate!" – diz o primeiro lançando catorze agulhas de uma vez.

"Pode vir! Agulha Escarlate!"

As vinte e oito agulhas se chocam em pleno ar e mudam suas trajetórias acertando pontos diferentes da Casa de Escorpião. Nesse momento chega Camus de Aquário.

"Milo senti seu cosmo se elevar e... "

"Que bom que veio, Camus" – dizem os dois – "Ajude-me com este impostor..."

"Impossível..."

"Concordo! Impostor é você! Não você! Como se atreve a personificar um defensor de Athena! Eu é que pergunto! Você vai pagar caro, Agulha..." – eles berram a uma só voz enquanto voltam a se engalfinhar.

"Já chega dessa insanidade." – diz Camus elevando seu cosmo e, conseqüentemente, baixando a temperatura-"Esquife de gelo"

"Camus sou e"

" Ficou ma"

Nenhum dos dois conclui a frase, em instantes estão ambos congelados, vivos e imóveis.

"Isso deve nos dar um pouco de tranqüilidade até descobrirmos o que está acontecendo."-naquele momento, Kamus sentiu a presença de Aiolos.

"Kamus, o que era aquele cosmo ...o que é isso?"-sagitário olhou espantado para os dois Cavaleiros de Escorpião.

"É o que descobriremos."-diz Kamus.-"Sinto que os cavaleiros estão subindo as Doze Casas, esperaremos aqui."

"Seria prudente vermos como Atena está."-fala Aioros.

"Sim. Senti os cosmos de Seiya e Shun desaparecerem também."-diz o defensor da décima primeira casa.

"Que? Kamus o que há com você?"-Aquário estranha a pergunta de Aioros.-"Seiya e Shun morreram há anos atrás."

"Aioros, está louco? Eles não morreram!"

"Eu volto a afirmar, Kamus. Seiya de Pégaso e Shun de Andrômeda estão mortos desde a batalha no Santuário contra as Erinias e Nêmesis."

"Tal batalha nunca ocorreu neste solo sagrado."-afirma Kamus.

"Mas...o que há neste lugar?"

"É o que eu quero saber."-ambos olham para a entrada da Casa de Escorpião, para os Cavaleiros que chegavam, e entre eles...Aioros, que continuou a falar.-"Não sinto em você um cosmo agressivo, devo deduzir que não é maligno. No entanto, o fato de ser parecido comigo, me deixa nervoso."

"Primeiro me deparo com Milo lutando com uma cópia dele mesmo...agora isto? O que está havendo?"-Kamus já estava incomodado com a situação, e depois reparou na mulher que Saga trazia presa em sua mão.-"E quem é ela?"

"Acredito que seja em parte a responsável por isso."-diz o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

"Quem é você?"-diz o Aioros que antes conversava com Kamus.

"Soltem-na, por favor."-a voz de Atena faz com que todos os presentes virassem em sua direção e fizesse uma reverência, menos a estranha mulher. Atena se aproxima dela e para a surpresa de todos se ajoelha em respeito profundo. -"Salve Mãe Gaia. Bem vinda ao Santuário."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Repete isso, sua anã!"-Já sem paciência, Máscara da Morte caminhou até Shakiti, mas Seiya barra seu caminho.

"Não sei o que está havendo, mas se encostar nela eu te parto a cara."-Pégaso o ameaçou.

"Se acha grande coisa desde que ganhou uma armadura divina, seu Cavaleiro de Bronze de merda?"

"Vindo de um cara que já foi derrotado várias vezes, e uma delas por um Cavaleiro de Bronze de merda...não me intimida!"-Seiya provocou, elevando seu cosmos.

"Ninguém vai lutar!"-determina Shura se colocando entre eles.-"Ao menos, não agora!"

"Quem disse que haverá luta? Eu vou só massacrar o moleque."

"Eu disse não!"-Shura fala com mais firmeza.

"Seiya?"-a voz de Saori saindo da casa de Câncer faz com que Seiya baixe seu cosmo, e Máscara da Morte se afaste contrariado. Atrás da deusa, os cavaleiros de Bronze espantados e um Tatsume ainda amedrontado.

"Oi, Saori."-diz Seiya sem graça.-"Dá pra me dizer o que est..."

Não pode completar sua frase, a reencarnação da deusa da sabedoria havia se jogado em seus braços, chorando compulsivamente.

"Sa-Saori?"

Ela não respondeu, beijando-o com saudade e paixão.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 1

**A ÚLTIMA GRANDE BATALHA**

**Capítulo 1:**

Incontáveis teorias foram criadas ao longo da história da ciência na vã tentativa de se explicar os mistérios do cosmo. Algumas delas o definem como tendo três dimensões: altura, comprimento e largura. Outras acrescentam o tempo à mistura, quadridimensionando o universo.

Caso a todos esses físicos, astrônomos, filósofos e teólogos fosse dada a chance de estar aqui onde, ninguém, em nenhuma língua jamais criada ou a criar, poderia se chamar realmente de lugar a não ser por uma enorme licença poética, não haveria adjetivo para descrever a surpresa em seus rostos ou mesmo a emoção que os arrebataria.

De fato, essa emoção só agora nasceu nos corações de poucas e privilegiadas almas. Agora? Não, não convém levianamente medir o tempo nesse "reino" distante e absurdamente próximo de todos nós. Nem mesmo é seguro tentar descrever esse ambiente. Basta saber que ele É.

"... Eis vossa missão".- pronuncia uma voz tão ou mais antiga que a Criação e ao mesmo tempo mais jovem que o primeiro pulsar do coração de um feto.

Seus ouvintes, ajoelhados sobre o assoalho da eternidade, estremecem diante da sonoridade e poder que fluem apenas da voz do ser, ou melhor, da Entidade.

"Cumpri-la-emos sem demora". – uma voz suave como uma faca cortando o leito de um lago se eleva receosa em resposta

"Muito nos honra a confiança em nós depositada" – outra um pouco mais áspera, mas não menos trêmula se junta à primeira.

"_Faremos o impossível para demonstrar nosso valor. Não desperdiçaremos a nova chance" – _a última a se pronunciar não demonstra medo, mas uma reverência absurda à Entidade à sua frente.

"Honra. Confiança. Medo. Descrença. Fé. Coragem. Tolice. Sapiência. Razão. Lógica. Eis alguns atributos mortais. Mortais e herdados por deuses tão limitados quanto 'suas' frágeis criações". – por mais impressionante que possa parecer, a voz pronunciou as aspas.

"Ouçam e sintam: EU SOU. Agora vocês também, graças a mim também SÃO. São como jamais foram e jamais serão. Não lhes dou chances. Vós não voltastes, simplesmente não foram. Não vos envio, vossa ida já aconteceu antes da primeira luz se acender. VÃO e cumpram aquilo que já é sabido e conhecido antes da própria Aurora da Existência".

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Terra, Europa, Grécia, Atenas, Santuário de Pallas Atena.

A Casa de Câncer sempre fora conhecida, bem como seu protetor, pela sua aura de mistério e pavor. Poucos conseguiam se manter indiferentes dentro dela. Hoje, entretanto não é a construção, muito menos seu ocupante que desconcertam os visitantes.

"Sei...Seiya... Eu..."

"Saori? Calma, o que está havendo?".

A deusa da Sabedoria chorava emocionada há vários minutos sem erguer ainda a cabeça do colo do cavaleiro de Pégaso, este apesar de se sentir bem com a demonstração de carinho, não pode dizer que a está entendendo.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro foram imediatamente convocados à casa de Câncer junto com eles os três cavaleiros de bronze maior restantes. Fênix se controla para não se juntar ao guardião da Casa de Câncer em um longo e doloroso interrogatório das crianças e de seu pretenso irmão.

"É mais do que óbvio que isso é uma armação. Matemos todos e depois voltamos aos nossos afazeres."

"Ikki! Como pode falar isso? Sou eu Shun."

Um tapa violento canta na face de Andrômeda.

"Meu irmão repousa no cemitério do Santuário. Personifique-o se isso lhe faz bem, mas chame-me de irmão de novo e nem Hades, Posseidon, Atena, Nêmesis e as Erínias juntos me impedirão de acabar com você de um jeito que deixaria esse doido com nojo!" –Fênix responde apontando pra Máscara da Morte.

Shaka os observa com atenção. Tem algo extremamente errado em tudo isso, mas ele não consegue distinguir o quê. Para piorar a jovem que diz atender pelo nome de Shakiti o encara de uma maneira que o deixa confuso.

Shun por sua vez estava atônito pela reação de Ikki. Aquele era mesmo Ikki?

Seiya parecia que ia reagir, indignado pelo o que estava havendo, mas a mão pequenina de Aléxis, segurando sua camisa o impedia, foi que notou o quanto as crianças estavam apavoradas com o que acontecia. Seus pais pareciam outros, não os reconhecendo. E o fato de que todos insistiam em dizer que deveriam estar mortos, o incomodava ainda mais. Com gentileza, afastou Saori e a encarou.

"Eles estão com a expressão que ao menor movimento meu, vão me matar."-refletiu Pégaso.-"Nos consideram mesmo inimigos?"

"Tio Shun."-Ângela pegou na mão de Andrômeda, despertando-o do choque em que se encontrava.-"Quero ir pra casa...quero a minha mãe."

"Saori..."-diz Seiya chamando a atenção de todos, segurando-a pelos ombros.-"Eu não sei o que está havendo, mas tem que acreditar no que eu digo...estou tão confuso quanto vocês. Há minutos atrás estávamos conversando em seu templo e depois sentimos um cosmo estranho e vimos uma luz. Shun e eu acordamos aqui, entre as casas de Touro e Câncer."-ele retira as mãos e prossegue, olhando para os cavaleiros.-"Mas de algum modo, nos tratam como inimigos. Se querem nos matar, façam isso, mas deixem estas crianças fora disso!"

"Seiya!"-Saori diz, incerta em como agir.

"Se afaste, Saori. Por favor."-pedia Pégaso e depois olhou para as crianças.-"Vocês também."

"Ótimo. Deixa-me enviar todos para outro mundo!"-dizia Máscara, elevando seu cosmo.

Seiya o encarou e Shun se posicionou para se defender de um ataque. Ikki cerrou os punhos.

"Pare, eu ordeno Máscara da Morte!'-dizia a jovem reencarnação da deusa, mas o cavaleiro ignorou.

"Com todo respeito, Atena. Não está raciocinando direito. Este cara se parece com o Pégaso, mas não pode ser ele. Vou terminar com isso, rápido!"

"Shiryu, aqueles não podem ser Seiya e Shun...mas eu sinto que eles não mentem."-Hyoga estava a ponto de agir, diante da tensão no local. Shiryu apenas observava analisando a situação.-"Shiryu!"

"Se fossem malignos...estariam preocupados com aquelas crianças e com Saori?"-indagou o Dragão, e este olha para seu velho mestre, como que procurando orientação.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Em outra Terra.

A casa de Escorpião no momento se tornava o palco de uma reunião inusitada. Uma deusa acima de qualquer descrição, uma Força Primordial, estava ali presente. Diante de um grupo de atônitos cavaleiros ao saberem a identidade dela...e por se verem diante de dois cavaleiros de sagitário e dois cavaleiros de escorpião, ainda congelados.

"Você é a Mãe de todos os deuses? Gaia?"-Shura é o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

"Sim."-ela aponta para o esquife de gelo.-"Por favor, liberte-os. Será necessário que escutem minhas palavras e se preparem. O destino não apenas deste mundo, mas de toda a criação deste universo e de outro depende de vocês."

Atendendo ao pedido da deusa Gaia, Kamus concentra seu Cosmo, libertando os dois cavaleiros de Escorpião, que aos poucos vão se recobrando.

"PQP! Kamus de que lado você está?"-resmungava um deles.

"Era pra congelar o falso Milo, não eu."-dizia o outro apontando pro seu sósia.

"Eu sou o verdadeiro, cópia mal feita!"

"Milo, se levante."-disseram ao mesmo tempo os dois cavaleiros de sagitário, fazendo os dois ficarem mais confusos ainda.

"Chega! Para o mundo que eu quero descer."-um deles falou.

"Nunca mais bebo chás experimentais feito pelo Afrodite."-dizia o outro.

"Este é o nosso Milo."-apontou Afrodite.

"Que está havendo?"-perguntaram os dois Escorpiões.

"Eu contarei."

Com um gesto de sua mão, Gaia pareceu rasgar o véu da realidade. Os cavaleiros e Atena sentiam que não estavam mais no Santuário e imagens se formaram no ar.

"No principio não havia nada."-a doce voz de Gaia narrava tudo.-"Então surgiu o Caos. O deus primordial. Ele não tem uma forma física, ele é apenas o Caos. Dele, eu nasci...sou parte dele...a ele pertenço."-a imagem da criação surge encantando os cavaleiros.-"E dele nasceu Janus...o tempo...Caos me mostrou seu poder, ao criar não apenas um universo, mas dois."-a imagem se divide e mostra duas Terras, iguais.-"Ele se divertia observando o desenvolvimento dos seres que criou, principalmente por seguirem caminhos iguais, Ele tentava imaginar quem atingiria o ápice da evolução primeiro. Ora manipulava alguma ação para dar destinos diferentes aos homens, escolhas diferentes."

"E o que aconteceu?"-indagou Atena.

"Ele se cansou com o que criou. Deixou a criação com Janus e repousa. Mas Janus se decepcionou com o que houve nestes universos. Um momento de distração e miríades de possibilidades foram alteradas em ambos os universos...nomes, acontecimentos, pessoas que se conheceriam e jamais saberiam disso. Futuros alternativos. Achou confuso, como o próprio Caos e deseja manter a Ordem...a sua Ordem."-a deusa cerra os olhos penalizada.-"E deseja simplesmente apagar estas criações e dar origem a uma terceira e única. Recomeçar."

"Parô!"-pediu Máscara da Morte naquele momento.-"Tem um merda querendo apagar este universo porque se cansou de brincar? Achou tudo um brinquedo confuso? É isso?"

"Sim."-respondeu a deusa com certa tristeza.

"Quem esta bicha pensa que é?"-esbraveja o canceriano.

"O criador de tudo."-respondeu a deusa.

"Para mim ele não é nada!"-diz Câncer, ainda furioso.-"E onde está minha filha!"

"Em um lugar seguro. Com guardiões que a protegerão. Não era minha intenção levar as crianças, apenas aquela que detêm a chave para a salvação."

"Do que fala, Gaia?"-Atena pergunta intrigada por tudo.

"Uma daquelas crianças tem a alma tão pura, que pode salvar este universo...assim como outra pode salvar o universo de onde sua alma originou."

"Você fala por enigmas!"-um dos Milo manifestou.-"Que crianças sumiram, pessoal?"

"O Máscara tem uma filha?"-o outro Milo apontou para o Cavaleiro de Câncer embasbacado.

"Ângela, Shakti, Aléxis e os gêmeos."-respondeu Shura irritado.

"Quê?"-Milo voltou-se para a deusa.-"Como pode envolver eles?"

"O destino de uma delas já estava traçado antes de seu nascimento. Tempo e espaço nada significam para mim e meus irmãos. Há eras ele decidiu o fim de tudo, e há eras tento demove-lo da idéia. Selecionamos campeões e agora a batalha é inevitável."

"Deixa-me adivinhar. Somos seus campeões?"-perguntou Saga sisudo.

"Sim. E outros vindos de uma Terra irmã."-apontou para Aioros e Milo de outra dimensão.-"Como eles."

"Entendo."-o cavaleiro de sagitário encarou os demais.-"Embora tudo me pareça absurdo, contem comigo para trazer aquelas crianças a salvo para casa."

"Não diria melhor."-seu par sorriu.

"Diga-me Gaia. Pode nos mandar para onde enviou meus filhos?"-Kanon a indagou, ansioso.

"Sim, mas..."

"Mas?"-perguntou Atena.

"Não podem partir ainda. A influência de Janus poderia me atrapalhar e eu os enviaria a qualquer Terra em qualquer ponto da história por engano. E há algo mais..."

"Mais?"-falaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Uma das crianças que devem ser protegidas está perto daqui...e sinto que corre perigo."

Um cosmo sombrio é sentido nas proximidades do Santuário, fazendo com que o Milo que havia vindo de outro mundo, se espantasse:

"Não pode ser...não este cara! Eu o matei!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Vila de Rodório...

"Senhora Grinhilld, que surpresa!"-uma jovem mulher ajudava a idosa a entrar em sua casa e acomodou em uma cadeira.

"Por que surpresa, Leda? Sempre que venho a este país, visito meu afilhado."-falou olhando ao redor.-"Onde está Andréas?"

"Brincando."-respondeu a mulher, servindo um refresco a senhora. -"E pensar que ele talvez não estivesse aqui se não fosse a senhora. Quem abandonaria uma criança, recém nascida embaixo de uma tempestade?"

"Alguém desesperado."-respondeu.-"Sorte que passei perto daquele templo em ruínas e ouvi o bebê chorar. De certo modo o templo o protegeu."

"Fico grata aos deuses por isso. E pela senhora ter nos entregado Andréas. Melhor filho eu não teria e..."-Leda parou de falar ao ouvir gritos.-"O que será isso?"

Ela aproximou-se da porta e a ultima visão que ela teve foi do impacto desta contra seu corpo pouco antes de explodir pela ação de um cosmo extremamente poderoso e cheio de ódio. O impacto jogou Grinhilld ao chão, perdendo a consciência.

"Onde está o moleque?"-um homem de feições rudes, careca com uma longa trança que pendia da nuca, olhar maníaco perguntava, desferindo golpes para todos os lados.

"Pare!"-este se virou e se viu cercado por vários cavaleiros de prata e os de bronze menores, liderados por Shina.-"Atacando esta vila protegida pelo Santuário decretou sua sentença de morte!"

"Acham que me amedrontam?"-este gargalhou insanamente.-"Verão que eu não tenho medo de nada e ninguém!"

Uma explosão de cosmos joga os cavaleiros longe.

"Eu sou a morte para vocês...eu sou..."

"Um verme com mau hálito que eu já surrei uma vez."-responde o primeiro cavaleiro de ouro no local, Milo de Escorpião.

"Ah...o meu senhor foi realmente generoso. Me deu a oportunidade de me vingar de você, seu inseto artrópode!"

"Você não detesta quando te chamam assim? Eu odeio!"-o outro Milo comentou aparecendo do outro lado. O intruso fica confuso.

"Demais. Imaginem falarem mal de tão bela criatura!"

"É. Os escorpiões merecem respeito. Que tal ensinar a ele isso?"-estalando os dedos.

"Eu já fiz isso antes, sabe...vai ser legal fazer de novo. Ele me parece burro e não deve ter aprendido da primeira vez!"-também estalando os dedos.

"Dois Cavaleiros de Escorpião? Ah...entendo. Vocês devem ser a tal anomalia que o mestre sentiu."

"Anomalia?"- o Milo deste universo se sentiu ofendido.-"Andou se vendo no espelho?"

"Eu sou Lisandro de Caribde. E eu sou o seu carrasco, verme!"

"Milo!"-os demais cavaleiros chegaram e viram a destruição em volta.

"Ajudem as pessoas..."-um dos escorpiano disse.

"...que deste idiota, cuidamos nós."-o outro completa.

Eles concordaram e se dispersaram para ajudar os feridos e afastarem os curiosos. Em meio destes, um garotinho de cabelos azulados e rebeldes abre passagem em meio às pessoas que estavam próximas.

"Sai! Quero passar!"-dizia, mas uma mão o segurou.

"Andréas, não pode ir ali!"-um senhor tentava impedi-lo.

"Mas...a mamãe..."

"Sua casa...está destruída, eu não vi sua mãe."

"Mamãe!"-ele se solta da mão e corre na direção de sua casa.

"Volte! Há cavaleiros lutando ali!"-chamou em vão, e este não teve coragem de ir atrás do menino.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Máscara da Morte! Pare imediatamente!"

"Assim que tiver me livrado deste impostor, Atena. "

Como uma bolha a tensão na Casa de Câncer estourou. Máscara da Morte avançou sobre Seiya e antes que os outros fizessem algo Ikki se interpôs, queria acertar os impostores tanto quanto o Canceriano. As crianças se esconderam atrás de Shun e não seguraram gritos de medo ao verem a violência e agressividade do dourado.

Os outros cavaleiros presentes não sabiam direito o que fazer, se intervinham ou deixavam que a situação se resolvesse sozinha.

"Máscara espere um pouco ...!"

"Nem pense nisso, Mu. Se esse aí for Seiya. Máscara não vai matá-lo fácil"-avisa Ikki.

"Ninguém vai me matar. Se quer briga pode vir. Com ou sem armadura eu posso acabar com você" – Pégaso agarra Câncer e se joga para fora da casa – "PÉGASUS ROLLING CRASH!"

"Isso é um absurdo! Ainda que sejam impostores matá-los não vai resolver nada e..." – Kamus é interrompido por um poderoso estrondo que faz a Casa de Câncer tremer.

"Seiya!" – gritam Saori e Shun

"Não foram eles isso veio do cemitério!"- Shaka e Saga correm pelas escadarias seguidos pelos outros.

"Shun!"

Ikki dispara na frente de todos, ninguém vai profanar o túmulo de seu irmão.

Conforme se aproximam do último repouso dos cavaleiros caídos em batalha os cavaleiros ouvem estrondos cada vez maiores. Shun foi atrás e deu ordens expressas para que as crianças não saíssem de perto dele e, acontecesse o que acontecesse, não tentassem bancar as corajosas.

"Oras, vocês chegaram cedo..." – Um homem de armadura negra estava tranquilamente eliminando os guardas. "Ah... e ainda trouxeram meus alvos! Sou imensamente grato" – ele se curva em uma mesura afetada.

"Olivier?" – Shun se assusta ao vê-lo.

"Surpreso, Andrômeda? Confesso que também fiquei surpreso ao vê-lo. Afinal, você morreu!- põe as mãos no rosto em uma falsa e teatral surpresa – "Mortos não voltam à vida... não é?"

Rindo cinicamente Olivier puxa seu manto e se afasta para o lado, expondo a pequena capela atrás de si.

É uma construção em mármore e granito, vários buquês ainda jovens estão depositados sobre ela. Em um pedestal repousa a armadura divina de Andrômeda. Sob ela se lê o seguinte epitáfio:

"_**Aqui jaz Shun, Cavaleiro de Bronze de Andrômeda. Amigo, companheiro e irmão. Um príncipe da paz entre os senhores da guerra. Amado pelos amigos e respeitado por seus inimigos. Sentiremos sua falta. Lembraremos de seu nome. Descanse em paz."**_

O choque deixa Shun paralisado. Aléxis e Ângela olham pro túmulo e para o cavaleiro espantados. Ninguém fala nada. Por vários instantes tudo o que se ouve é um agudo zumbido crescendo até terminar em uma estrondosa explosão cujo ponto de impacto é o corpo de Olivier.

Quando a poeira baixa eles vêem Máscara da Morte e Seiya se erguendo e espumando de raiva. Ao notar a presença de Olivier, Pégaso recua esquecendo de Câncer. Erguendo os olhos ele vê o túmulo e olha alternadamente para Shun e para a capela.

"Mas...o quê?"

"Vocês estão mortos. Simplesmente esqueceram de deitar" – brinca o General das Hordas Infernais. "Agora tenham a bondade de me entregar essa doce menininha"

Ao falar isso ele caminha em direção a Ângela, a qual é prontamente defendida pelos cavaleiros presentes.

"Apesar de não sabermos a verdade sobre esses jovens já somos capazes de deduzir muito sobre você!" – Aldebaran se posiciona na frente de Shun.

"Oras, poupe-me" – Com um gesto o Cavaleiro de Touro é arremessado pelo cemitério.

"Aldebaran! Maldito!"-vocifera Aiolia, atacando.

"Se um animal ataca seu dono ele deve ser punido, certo Seiya?" - Fala Olivier derrubando Aiolia em pleno ar. – "Posso continuar assim o dia inteiro. A garota. AGORA!" – ele rosna impaciente.

"Nunca!" – os outros cavaleiros atacam em conjunto sendo igualmente repelidos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Socos carregados de cosmos acertavam Lisandro sem piedade alguma, o invasor não ofereça resistência alguma. Depois de um tempo, ele ergue a cabeça e sorri, para a surpresa dos dois Cavaleiros de Escorpião.

"Só isso?"-ele debocha antes de acertar os dois ao mesmo tempo com seu golpe.-"E eu que achei que teria um desafio de verdade!"

"Ai...ele era assim tão durão?"

"Era...mas nem tanto. Bastou uma agulha minha para fazer este cara arregar."

"Certo. Vamos usar mais de uma então."-Milo levanta e dispara seu golpe.-"AGULHA ESCARLATE!"

"Espere!"-avisou o outro tarde demais, a agulha escarlate disparada sequer arranhou a armadura de Lisandro.-"Sabia que usariam essa história de armadura resistente de novo."

"Obrigado pelo aviso."-irônico.

"De nada."-falou antes de serem atingidos de novo, mas desta vez conseguem se defender.-"Vamos atacar juntos!"

"Certo."

Os dois disparam juntos suas Agulhas Escarlates, fazendo Lisandro recuar, mas aparentemente não o atingiram como queriam. Enquanto isso, os demais cavaleiros retiravam de debaixo dos escombros de uma das casas a velha senhora Grinhilld.

"Ainda tá viva?"-Máscara espantou-se.-"O inferno não te quer por lá mesmo, velha múmia."

"Mais respeito com a minha idade, seu grosseirão!"-respondeu a idosa se ajeitando.-"Obrigada, Cavaleiro de Sagitário. É um verdadeiro gentleman...tão diferente deste idiota sem educação que a minha pobre lady Maeve escolheu como marido. Oh...que desgraças eu fiz para merecer isso!"

"Quer que eu enumere?"-Máscara com os braços cruzados e indiferente a dor da idosa.

"Imprestável."

"Uma palavra: Morra."

"Isso é jeito de falar comigo?"

"Então deixa eu ser mais gentil...Morra, por favor?"

"Eles sempre brigam assim?"-Aioros perguntou a Shaka.

"Seu outro eu já se acostumou a essas discussões, como todos nós...e sim, sempre brigam assim."-respondeu o cavaleiro de virgem.

"Onde está a...Oh, Leda."-a idosa lamentou-se ao ver o corpo sem vida da outra mulher.-"O que será de seu pobre Andréas agora?"

Os sons da batalha entre Lisandro e os cavaleiros de Escorpião chegava de maneira ensurdecedora onde estavam. Kamus adiantou-se em caminhar até eles.

"Não pretendo ficar aqui parado mais um minuto sequer."-disse o aquariano.

"Concordo."

Aiolia o acompanhou e se surpreendeu ao ver o cenário de destruição causada pela luta. Lisandro não parecia abalado pelos sucessivos golpes que recebera dos Escorpiões, e estes estavam ficando cansados.

Foi quando em meio à luta, um garotinho com seus cinco anos apareceu, chamando a atenção de Lisandro que sorriu com maldade.

"Ah...não preciso procurar mais. Te achei fedelho."

"Hã?"-o menino recuou e caiu sentado, olhando assustado para Lisandro.

"Eu vim aqui para te levar comigo. E de quebra vou matar dois cavaleiros."

"É muito confiante em cuspir palavras inúteis."-Aiolia se colocou entre ele e o menino.-"Está preparado para cuspir seus dentes também?"

"Ei, Aiolia...a luta é minha!"-avisou um dos Milos.

"Nossa. Quer dizer!"-emendou o outro.

"Tá. Nossa! Vamos ver quem dá o golpe final?"

"Claro!"-sorrindo confiante.-"Tira o menino do caminho, Aiolia!"

Lisandro mais uma vez encara seus adversários, enquanto Aiolia retirava o menino de perto do luta. Kamus havia escutado as palavras do inimigo e começava a se indagar, o que ele teria de importante assim? E reparando na criança, começou a ver traços que lhe lembravam uma pessoa.

"Está na hora de pisar em alguns insetos."-dizia Lisandro.

"Acho que você anda lendo quadrinhos demais. Que frase mais clichê!"-Um dos Cavaleiros de Escorpião avança contra Lisandro, pronto para dar um soco, mas este o pega pelo punho.

"Idiota! Está lento demais!"-fala Lisandro, mas estranha o sorriso confiante de Milo.-"Do que está rindo?"

"Do tanto que você continua feio e burro!"

Com um gesto ágil, ele prende o braço de Lisandro, abrindo a defesa dele para receber diretamente em seu corpo uma sucessão de Agulhas Escarlates, desferidas pelo Cavaleiro desta dimensão. Lisandro grita de dor, mas consegue pegar o Cavaleiro que o mantinha preso pela capa e o joga contra seu sósia.

"Malditos!"

"Agora?"

"Agora!"

Ambos se concentram, elevando seus cosmos e desferindo ao mesmo tempo seu golpe mais poderoso.

"ANTARES!"-gritam o golpe ao mesmo tempo, atingindo Lisandro em cheio, jogando-o longe. Ele rola pelo chão antes de ficar imóvel.

"Há! Um tiro perfeito! Eu sou mesmo muito bom!"

"E quem disse que foi seu golpe que o derrubou? Foi o meu! O atingiu diretamente no coração!"

"Vai sonhando!"

"Você quem deveria acordar!"

"Olha aqui seu clone de Bon Jovi eu..."

"Vocês dois podiam parar de brigar ou eu terei que congelá-los mais uma vez?"-ameaçou Kamus se colocando entre eles.

"Foi ele quem começou!"-apontavam um para o outro e Aquário suspirou, revirando os olhos.

"Ele ainda está vivo!"-Aldebaran alertou, arrastando o corpo de Lisandro.

"Que? Ele tomou uma Antares dupla e ainda tá vivo!"

"Esta armadura está mais resistente que da última vez que eu lutei com ele."-comentou o outro.

"Foi melhor não terem matado o infeliz."-comenta Aiolia, com o menino agarrado a sua capa.-"Ele pode nos dar respostas."

"Agora eu tenho algumas perguntas."-Kamus aproxima-se de Andréas.-"Será esta a criança que Gaia nos disse para proteger? E ele não se parece com alguém que conhecemos?"

"Onde já vi esse rosto?"-um dos Milo se pergunta.-"Como se chama, menino?"

O garoto se encolhe, não respondendo.

"Ele se chama Andréas."-Grinhild responde, ajoelhando e pegando o menino no colo.-"Calma, sua tia Grinnhild cuidará de você agora."

"An-Andreas?"-Milo olha para seu companheiro Aioros que também fica espantado.-"Além de ter a cara...tem o mesmo nome do..."

"Do filho do Máscara da Morte..."-completou Aioros e todos olharam surpresos para o menino.

"O que foi? Por que disseram meu nome?"-Máscara da Morte chegou pegando a conversa por último.

Continua...

\o/ Obrigada/o a todos que leram este fic e nos mandaram reviews carinhosos!

Beijos!


	3. Chapter 2

**A Última Grande Batalha**

**Capítulo 2**

**Grécia, Santuário de Atena**

Raras foram às vezes em que os dourados combateram lado a lado um inimigo comum. E mais raras ainda foram as ocasiões em que enfrentaram tão angustiante dificuldade ao combater desse modo.

O cemitério do Santuário está em frangalhos, poucas as lápides resistiram à violência da batalha. Mesmo em óbvia vantagem numérica os cavaleiros não conseguem mais do que resistir.

- Vamos... Desistam. Eu só quero essa menininha. O que custa? Ela nem pertence a esse mundo. Não vai fazer a menor diferença. – Olivier começa a se irritar com a resistência encontrada.

- Não se preocupe Ângela, ninguém vai encostar um dedo em você. – fala Atena, mantendo as crianças perto de si. – Meus cavaleiros não admitirão que esse homem a fira.

- EU NÃO ADMITO É QUE ESSE IMBECIL SEJA CAPAZ DE ENFRENTAR A TODOS NÓS SOZINHO! – berrava o cavaleiro de Câncer avançando temerariamente sobre o oponente.

- Máscara da Morte espera! – gritou Seiya em vão

- Não se preocupe, assim que eu acabar com esse imbecil eu acabo com você impostor!ONDAS DO INFER...

- DEMON'S CHAOS!

Câncer nem pôde ver o que o atingira. Em um momento estava lançando as ondas do inferno, no outro está nos braços de Camus de Aquário a quinze metros de distância do adversário.

No olho do furacão seus aliados atacam Olivier de maneira incessante, não importa em quantos grupos avancem, parece impossível detê-lo.

- Você está bem? – Camus ajuda Câncer a se levantar

- O que você acha? – fala Máscara cuspindo sangue - Feh, pelo menos o vagabundo é forte, isso vai ser divertido.

- Isso não é brincadeira, Máscara da Morte! Ele está repelindo dezesseis cavaleiros completamente sozinho!– gritou Shura que tentava, sem sucesso, atingir o adversário, várias lápides já tinham sido vítimas de seus erros.- Nem Thallas fez isso!

- E ainda assim vocês não desistem. Sinceramente? Vocês me cansam. –o General Demoníaco ergue seu cosmo de maneira impressionante – Não esperava que fosse ser eu a encerrar a carreira dos defensores de Atena. DEMON'S CHAOS!

- MURO DE CRISTAL! – grita Mu saltando à frente dos amigos

O mais poderoso golpe defensivo dos oitenta e oito cavaleiros mal consegue resistir ao impacto do ataque do General Demoníaco. Os cavaleiros de Áries, Touro, Gêmeos, Câncer, Leão, Virgem, Libra, Capricórnio, Aquário, Peixes, Fênix, Cisne, Dragão, Andrômeda e Pégaso são espalhados pelo cemitério.

Limpando as mãos com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto Olivier se aproxima de Shakti, Ângela, Aléxis e dos irmãos Junon e Kenny. Atena estava caída, zonza por ter recebido parte do choque dos poderes de seus cavaleiros e Olivier. Os gêmeos, agindo com instinto de proteção por serem mais velhos, se colocam diante dos menores.

-Sabe, é uma pena. Seriam guerreiros impressionantes se chegassem a crescer. - comenta o General.-Algo a dizer antes de morrer?

-Meu pai vai chutar seu traseiro.-respondeu Alexis.

Olivier gargalha e depois olha com deboche os meninos.

- Conto com isso...que seu pai apareça, moleque! Tenho assuntos pendentes com ele também. Com aquele idiota do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos e sua adorável mãezinha. Depois de me livrar de vocês creio que vou decapitar aquela bela deusinha ali hehehe... Os cavaleiros dessa realidade são tão patéticos. Bem, chega de falar sozinho. – ergue a mão sobre a cabeça – Durmam com os anjinhos crianças. DEMON'S...

**Cling!**

**- **Mas que diabos... A CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDA!

- Não vou deixar que você toque em um fio de cabelo dessas crianças, Olivier. No passado meu irmão derrotou você. Hoje serei eu a te derrubar. – uma voz serena chega aos ouvidos do General.

Ao se virar para trás Olivier vê Shun devidamente protegido pela armadura divina de Andrômeda.

- Vou lhe explicar uma coisa Andrômeda – Olivier se põe em guarda levemente surpreso – Aqui, neste mundo, você está morto. Não se pode mudar a história. Isso é função dos deuses, meros humanos devem apenas se conformar. Por isso: MORRA!

Apesar da velocidade do atacante Shun conseguiu deter o primeiro ataque, porém não está conseguindo contra-atacar, as correntes não estão obedecendo a seus comandos rápido o bastante, Olivier mal se esforça para se defender e repeli-lo.

- Hehehee... Apesar de você também ser o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, a armadura que está usando não é sua. Realmente é muito parecida, mas possui algumas diferenças – explica Olivier enquanto ataca – Não sendo sua armadura você não tem como usá-la perfeitamente. Não está acostumado a ela.

-Sim, com certeza essa não é a armadura de Andrômeda que uso desde que me sagrei cavaleiro, mas parece que ela, ou seu antigo dono não vão permitir que você machuque alguém. Principalmente crianças!

Ao dizer isso Shun ergue seu cosmo e lança a corrente diretamente sobre o peito de Olivier que a agarra e gira o cavaleiro no ar violentamente.

- Já derrubei os cavaleiros de ouro e os de bronze dessa dimensão. Um forasteiro usando uma armadura que não lhe pertence não vai ser empecilho para mim.

-Ahhhhhh!

- Por que não aproveitar o túmulo já pronto? Hora de conhecer seu "gêmeo" Hahahaha!

Com um rápido movimento Olivier lança Shun de encontro à pequena capela onde a armadura de Andrômeda se encontrava. Certo do fim de seu adversário o general demoníaco se vira novamente para as crianças.

Porém, como não ouvisse nenhum som virou-se para trás e diante de si viu Ikki de Fênix carregando Shun em seu colo.

-Você não é meu irmão... Mas, se mesmo assim, pôde vestir essa armadura...

- Ikki...

- Vou lhe dar um voto de confiança. Por Shun.

- Já terminaram? Tenho a eternidade inteira, mas não pretendo gastá-la com vocês.

Olivier não obtém resposta. Fênix e Andrômeda saltam sobre ele desferindo uma chuva de golpes, forçando-o a se afastar de Ângela. Quando não são correntes são chamas. Cada vez que se aproxima de um o outro vem em socorro.

Irritado, concentra seus esforços em Fênix, que não trajava armadura. Após trocarem alguns golpes o cavaleiro de bronze salta para o alto sendo seguido imediatamente por Olivier.

- DUTO ESPIRAL!

- Oh...

Vendo-se cercado em pleno ar pelas correntes de Andrômeda, Olivier percebe que caíra em uma armadilha. Numa tentativa desesperada de se soltar eleva seu cosmo rapidamente para arrebentar as correntes antes que se fechem à sua volta.

Mas Ikki tinha outros planos.

-Vôo da Fênix!

A soma do Duto Espiral com o Vôo da Fênix criou um túnel de chamas. Quando a gravidade finalmente atingiu Olivier as correntes impediram sua queda mantendo-o preso no turbilhão.

-Iarrrgh... Malditoooos! – berrava enquanto seu corpo girava incessantemente ao sabor das correntes.

-Acabe logo com isso... Shun.

Andrômeda olha surpreso para Ikki, realmente o cavaleiro de Fênix resolvera lhe dar um voto de confiança.

-Sim, Tempestade Nebulosaa!

xxxxx

Em outra Terra... Onde uma batalha havia se encerrado há pouco.

- Pera! Que porra de história de filho é essa? -pedia Máscara da Morte. -Tenho dois filhos sim! E só!

- Não você, mané. O Máscara da nossa Terra! - respondia Milo.- Mas... Seria impossível! Ele...Não morreu?

- Vimos o corpo acaso? Máscara não permitiu que ninguém o visse enterrar o rapaz-comentou Aioros. - E os deuses adoram brincar conosco.

-Percebemos isso. -Milo cutuca Lisandro com o pé.- Este cara devia tá morto há anos!

-Diz aí. Vamos recapitular tudo! -pedia o outro cavaleiro de Escorpião.- Vocês são de outra dimensão, igual a nossa e ao mesmo tempo diferente. Tem um inimigo de vocês que deveria estar morto e ressuscitou. Um menino que vocês dizem ser o filho do Máscara da Morte de seu mundo, mas que também deveria tá morto, a deusa Gaia aqui dizendo que nossos amigos foram parar na dimensão de vocês com as crianças e...e tem dois deuses superiores querendo nos ferrar!

-Sua capacidade de resumir nossa situação de maneira tão eloqüente impressiona, Milo. -comentou Shaka.

-E agora? -pergunta Shura.

-Simples! -Aiolia estala os dedos, fechando-os em punho.- Forçamos o feioso aqui a nos levar aos seus mestres e acabamos com eles!

-Isso! -concordam os dois Milos.

Cavaleiros. -pedia a atenção Grinhild.-Sei que a situação é deveras angustiante, mas o menino está apavorado!

- Leve-a a criança para Maeve, Grinhild.-pediu Shaka.

- Por que a minha casa? -indagou Giovanni.

-Tenho um pressentimento que estará bem lá.-respondeu Shaka sério.

-Feh! Vamos atrás dos tais deuses agora!-resmunga Máscara da Morte.- Vou fazê-los desejarem morrer depois que eu colocar as minhas mãos neles!

-Eles podem estar com as crianças. - diz Shaka.- Não pode ser prudente um ataque direto.

-Até parece que você está com medo! Não tá ligando para os pivetes?-aponta Máscara da Morte.-Eu vou atrás da minha filha e...

Shaka o segura pelo colarinho da armadura e praticamente faz o corpo do cavaleiro de câncer se chocar contra uma parede que se mantinha em pé, desafiando as leis da física. Shaka o fitava, e pela primeira vez demonstrava que estava realmente abalado pela situação.

-Minha filha também foi levada! Jamais ouse dizer que não estou "ligando para os pivetes".-Shaka o solta, ainda o encarando. A tensão entre os dois cavaleiros era tão forte, que todos achavam que eles acabariam lutando ali e agora.

-Acredito que Seiya e Shun as protegerão.- a voz de Atena ameniza a tensão, ela vinha acompanhada pela amazona June. -Eles e os cavaleiros do mundo de onde nossos convidados vieram. Tentem não se preocupar tanto. Brigarem entre si, não vai ajudá-las a voltarem para casa.

-Desculpem-me. -pediu Shaka polidamente.

-Na próxima, eu te mato.-ameaçou Máscara da Morte ao passar por Shaka indo na direção de Lisandro, que parecia recobrar os sentidos. Ele o ergue com uma das mãos em seu pescoço.-Vou falar delicadamente, e uma única vez...Diz onde está minha filha ou quebro o que resta da sua cara!

A resposta de Lisandro foi uma risada nervosa.

- Servi às Erínias, Tuas ameaças não me assustam. Meu líder era deveras mais assustador e ainda assim nunca tremi diante dele.

O cavaleiro de Câncer não responde, limita-se a pôr o indicador brilhante entre os olhos de Lisandro.

-Eles... Me matariam...-disse por fim.

-Eles quem? Pensa que eu não te matarei?-ameaçava Máscara no limite de sua pouca paciência, erguendo Lisandro com apenas uma mão e apertando seu pescoço.- A única dúvida que tenho é qual será o modo mais prazeroso...

-Máscara da Morte!-Atena o chamou tentando controlar sua fúria.

-Vai quebrar o pescoço dele!-alertou Kamus em vão.

O pescoço e a força de vontade de Lisandro estavam no limite de suas resistências o ar parece se tornar mais espesso, o mundo parece girar mais devagar. Subitamente o homem preso à mão impiedosa do cavaleiro desaparece diante dos olhares surpresos de todos...Deixando simplesmente de existir.

-Mas...Que merda foi essa?-exclamou Máscara da Morte, olhando furioso e surpreso, por que não dizer, frustrado para a própria mão.-Cadê aquele figlio de una putanna!

-Deixou de existir, segundo a vontade de seu Mestre.-explicou Atena, também surpresa.

-O que?-exclamou Aiolia.-Se ele tem tanto poder assim, por que não faz o mesmo conosco?

-Porque está preso a uma promessa feita a mim.-respondeu Gaia se aproximando do local.-Ele não pode fazer-lhe mal algum diretamente.

-Por isso... Reviveu guerreiros para servi-lo.-Shaka confirmou.-Lady Gaia... Quem mais ele trouxe de volta a vida?

Gaia olhou para o cavaleiro de virgem antes de responder, com um semblante cansado.

-Seus maiores pesadelos...Deste e do outro mundo.

xxxxx

O golpe combinado de Shun e Ikki lançara Olivier longe, mas não fora suficiente para derrotá-lo. Cansado e ferido ele busca apoio para se levantar. Porém, o auxílio que recebe o faz desejar estar morto.

-Estava determinado que você vencesse, e ainda assim fracassas? – o dono da mão que o erguera se pronuncia, a voz é plácida e jovial.

-Vo-vo-vocês... -gagueja o Olivier – Mas ELE disse que só seriam enviados em caso de extrema urgência!

-Seu conceito de urgência difere dos nossos. - A segunda voz lembra a de um guerreiro já calejado, que aguarda o momento em que irá repousar. É a voz da experiência. - Algo está interferindo no fluxo dos eventos... Os desígnios de nossos mestres estão sendo contestados.

-Há alguém com poder para isso?

Olivier está estupefato. Saber que havia alguém capaz de contrariar o Caos, a fonte primária da existência, e Janus, aquele que vê o passado e o presente como um só, o assustava ainda mais do que a chance de ser erradicado por seus servos.

As figuras não respondem simplesmente se voltam para Shun e Ikki que despontam na distância.

-Por enquanto os eventos não se desviaram muito dos desígnios de Janus, Olivier, General Demoníaco. – fala o primeiro. -Estamos aqui para garantir que não continuem a se desviar.

- A garota **está **morta. - completa o outro – Você só precisa estar no lugar certo na hora em que acontecer entendeu?

-Si-sim.

Com uma reverência apressada Olivier corre em direção à Ângela. Shun e Ikki se preparam para detê-lo antes que os alcance, mas uma força externa os atinge violentamente.

-O quê...

-As... Crianças...

- É tudo que podemos fazer por aqui. - o primeiro fala observando os irmãos gemerem a seus pés.

- Espero que seja suficiente. – dito isto o cosmo do segundo engloba a ambos e os faz desaparecer.

Alheio aos lamentos dos irmãos, Olivier alcança sua vítima. Com um gesto rápido ele dirige suas garras à garganta da menina, que, já acordada, gritou em pânico. Trêmulo de excitação e medo Olivier não nota a aproximação de uma nova figura que lhe segura o pulso e torce violentamente.

-Essa jovem está sob minha proteção. – ele fala.

-Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Argh!- geme Olivier – Dezesseis cavaleiros caíram sob meus golpes!Você é apenas um! Como pode me causar tanta dor com um simples toque?

O homem coloca o indicador na testa de Olivier e lá traça uma cruz falando:

-Simples: **está escrito.**

Ao ouvir essas palavras o General Demoníaco cai prostrado no chão tapando os ouvidos. Em sua mente as vozes de suas vítimas ecoavam, suas retinas não fixavam o presente, mas os instantes de horror de sua vida passada, todos os seus pecados. Gritando em agonia ele desaparece como se nunca estivesse ali.

O homem tranqüilamente pega Ângela no colo e um tanto sem jeito a acalma sem dizer uma palavra. E assim fica até que os cavaleiros comecem a se levantar, quando a põe no chão e vai embora em silêncio.

-Afinal o que aconteceu aqui? – pergunta Afrodite ajudando Shiryu a se erguer.

-Parece que só a menina vai poder responder a isso. – fala Hyoga – Onde está Ikki?

- Aqui! Ele e... Na falta de nome melhor, Shun estão desmaiados – Shaka e Saga se aproximam trazendo os dois.

-Ângela, você está bem? – Seiya se ajoelha diante da menina e a observa atentamente em busca de ferimentos.

-Pa-papai?-ela começa a chorar abraçando o cavaleiro de Pégasus.-Quero o meu papai! Quero ir para casa!

-Eu também quero ir para casa, Ângela...-murmurou, acariciando os cabelos loiros da menina e depois voltando a sua atenção para as outras crianças.-Vocês estão bem?

As crianças responderam afirmativamente acenando as cabeças, ainda assustadas e espantadas com o que acontecera.

- O que faremos Atena? – pergunta Aldebaran – A situação me parece mais grave do que o ataque de Hades e da Erínias... Se houver outro ataque...

-...Voltem às suas casas. Deixem o Santuário sob alerta geral... As crianças ficarão comigo no Templo... Por hora...

- E nós? Creio que já ficou provado que não somos inimigos.

A pergunta de Seiya não encontra resposta da boca da deusa, que abaixa a cabeça confusa. Novamente um silêncio paira sobre todos, cortado apenas pela respiração ofegante e exausta dos guerreiros.

- Isso pode ser resolvido depois. Agora devemos esperar que os... Irmãos acordem e as crianças se acalmem. Muitas perguntas ainda precisam de respostas.

- Muitas... – murmura Máscara da Morte encarando Ângela.

xxxxx

Longe dali, o derrotado General demoníaco ofegava caído sobre o assoalho do universo. Ao seu redor mundos nasciam e morriam... Por um instante ele honestamente invejou os agraciados com o descanso eterno.

- Esse é o poder de um General Demoníaco? Não é surpresa que o inferno não assuste mais ninguém. – um terrível cheiro de restos apodrecidos se aproxima de Olivier – Slhep... Fracassados me dão água na boca...

- Oras... Cale-se... No meu lugar duvido que seus aliados fizessem a metade do que fiz.

- Eles não fizeram meu querido Olivier, eles não fizeram. Aquele monstro enviado contra nossos amigos no Santuário onde minha querida irmã reside chegou ao cúmulo de considerar nos trair.

-Senhora Leviatha! – com esforço Olivier se põe de joelhos diante de sua adorada mestra.

- Lisandro morreria antes de falar. Nós, servos das Erínias, temos orgulho!

- Orgulho suficiente para caminhar de quatro e ronronar como cães diante de seus líderes – ri Leviatha.

- Grrrr... Posso começar meu banquete com você mulher!

-Andros. – uma calma voz repleta de autoridade detém o quase ataque de Manticore – Não desperdice energia com isso. Lisandro cogitou sim falar sobre nós. Porém Olivier não conseguiu nada nem ao menos com as ajudas do primeiro e do último.

- É... Eu soube disso... – resmunga a mulher, contrariada

- Tanto soube que interveio em favor dele.

-Ssssim... Bem dito Thallas! Fracasso total, absoluto... O medo que ele exala na sua presença, Leviatha, comprova sua inutilidade... – Andros se aproxima mais, lambendo os negros dentes pontiagudos – Medo é um tempero tãaao especial...

- Controle-se Andros! Em breve você terá tanta carne quanto puder mastigar. Por hora se acalme! – quatro novas figuras se apresentam como se sempre tivessem estado ali.

- De nada adianta jogarmos responsabilidades em cima uns dos outros.

- Você também foi derrotado lembra-se?

- **Todos fomos** - Olivier se apressa em frisar.

- Ah, os Quatro Ventos. Estava curiosa para conhecer os guerreiros que foram derrotados por apenas um cavaleiro. –Leviatha mede Maximus,Orestes, Nicomedes e Filipe de alto abaixo com desdém – Não parecem grande coisa.

A frase da ex-integrante das tropas celestiais gera uma reação instantânea. Os recém chegados se juntam a Andros na tentativa de esquartejar os soldados infernais. Leviatha nem ao menos se preocupa, os cinco são detidos pelos outros integrantes das tropas de Janus: Reuarc, Selene, Iliria, Belais, Iuvart e Ares.

- _Idiotas!Era de se esperar que depois de tanto tempo tivessem aprendido a se controlar. _

- Idiotas serão sempre idiotas. – fala Reuarc após beijar a mão de Leviatha – Vide Olivier. Tinha a vitória nas mãos e a deixou escapar. Inútil.

- Envergonhou nossa mestra, Olivier.-retrucou Iuvart, se divertindo com o fracasso do companheiro.

- Eu venci! Eu venci! Derrubei dezesseis cavaleiros de Atena sozinho! – berrava Olivier em desespero

- Porém foi incapaz de trazer as crianças. –Iliria fala enquanto acaricia Andros.

- Cale-se, Olivier. Está nos envergonhando.-dizia o vaidoso Belais.

- Outro guerreiro me impediu!

- Que outro guerreiro? Quem sobrou?Os de prata?Os soldados do Santuário?Os aprendizes? – a voz de Selene soou fria. Não tinha sentido prolongar aquela agonia ainda mais. – Andrômeda e Fênix haviam sido neutralizados. Quem haveria de impedir?

- Ele deve estar delirando de medo... Sabe como são os fracassados... –Andros, confirmando a tese de Leviatha, ronronava sob as mãos da amazona de Quimera – Deixem-me comer esse mentiroso!

- **NÃO!** -treze vozes se elevam recriminadoras fazendo Manticore ganir e se enrolar aos pés de Ilirya.

-Eis a prova da interferência! – Olivier afasta os cabelos e expõe cinco pontos queimados em sua testa. – Aquele desgraçado me deixou isso na cara... E a maior dor que já senti na vida... Ainda agora sinto minha mente queimar.

- O Cruzeiro do Sul! – grita Selene.

- Então é isso que significam essas queimaduras? – pergunta Leviatha segurando a cabeça de Olivier e encarando as marcas.

-Qual o motivo da histeria? –Reuarc não entendeu o por que do grito.

- O cavaleiro do Cruzeiro do Sul... Era meu mestre!

Ao ouvir isso os todos os presentes (à exceção de Olivier por motivos óbvios) fitam a testa do General Demoníaco.A presença dos cinco pontos significa algo terrível para os planos de seus novos mestres: Gaia não se limitara a trocar as peças de lugar. Ela também introduzida peças novas no tabuleiro.

Se a deusa-mãe havia feito isso, que garantias terão eles de que não terão diante de si outros jogadores? Dessa vez nem o Tempo nem o Destino têm a resposta.

- Chame os outros, Iuvart.-ordenou o anjo caído.

- _O que pretende, mulher?_-indaga Ares.

- Tenho certeza que o Mestre não se oporia a um novo ataque ao Santuário que abriga os fedelhos.-sorri.-Ele me encarregou de trazê-las, lembra-se? Não deveriam pensar em como trazer o menino?

Continua...


End file.
